


Hold me again, need to know you still care

by subbyyang



Series: Yangie-centric ot7 shenanigans [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, are they all dating? maybe, i always make yangie cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Promotions have been hard on Yangyang and the only thing he wants is some love and attention. Kun has different ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

Yangyang is upset. They were all busy with promotions and no one had paid any attention to him in such a long time…and when they finally get a day off and he thinks he’ll finally get some love from his members, especially Kun, he is informed by the older that he was taking Xiaojun on a date “something special just for the two of them”

“Can’t I go with you?” Yangyang’s voice is so uncharacteristically small, Kun feels bad for him.

“I’m sorry, baby…next time we have a day off I’ll take you, okay?”

“But you pr…”

“Yangie, Xiaojun has been so good he deserves a reward…do you understand?” Yangyang gives a shaky nod and heads to his bedroom in silence.

“And try not to be a brat while we’re out, okay?”

**————— 3 hours later —————**

“Yangie…are you hungry?” Hendery peeked his head into Yangyang and Xiaojun’s bedroom.

“No”

“Are you sure? You haven’t had anything to…hey, what’s wrong?” Hendery notices Yangyang’s puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

“Do you think I’m bad? Is that why Kun doesn’t love me anymore? Why no one loves me anymore?” Fat tears roll down Yangyang’s eyes and Hendery feels as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

“What?? Yangie, you’re so good…what are you talking about?” Hendery runs to Yangyang, holding him in his arms.

“Kun promised he would spend time with me once we got a day off but he took Dejun out on a date instead…and he never pays attention to me anymore, he’s always with Xiaojun and just sends me away. And it’s not just him…I feel like you’re all getting annoyed with me lately…”

“No…Yangie, look at me…you are our baby, we all love you so much…” Hendery’s heart feels heavy as he lifts Yangyang into his lap. He just couldn’t handle seeing the boy so upset “You could never annoy us, we love your little antics, your propensity for mischief…and so does Kun, I promise you.”

Yangyang can’t help the broken sobs escaping his throat and Hendery doesn’t know what else to do but yell for Ten to come to the bedroom.

“You better have a fucking good reason to be yelling…” Ten’s words die in his throat as he notices the scene in front of him “Yangie, what’s wrong? Hendery, what happened?”

Hendery quickly explains what happened, taking little pauses to give Yangyang small, comforting kisses. Ten starts running one hand through Yangyang’s hair, the other drawing calming circles on his thigh.

“Come here, baby…” Ten pats his lap and starts pulling Yangyang onto it “Hen, go call the others please…”

“Maybe if I was good like Dejunie…” Ten doesn’t let him finish his sentence, interrupting him with a kiss to the lips, his hands caressing his cheeks “But you are good…our sweet baby, I’m sorry we made you feel like we didn’t love you…”

The door the bedroom opens with a loud bang as Lucas and Sicheng run inside, Lucas tripping on his own feet in his hurry to get to the bed where Ten cradled a sniffling Yangyang. Ten hands Yangyang to Lucas, making sure to keep touching him in some way.

“We’re here…shh, don’t cry, Yangie…we’re here and we love you…” Sicheng whispered in Yangyang’s ear. “We love you, I love you…so much, please believe us” he was not used to sharing his feelings like that so he expected to have a hard time letting the words out of his mouth. but he didn’t. It surprised him how easily i love you’s rolled out of his tongue so he just kept repeating them, over and over again.

“Yangie, I brought some food! I know you said you weren’t hungry but, please, eat something…can you do that for us?” Yangyang looks up to the door to see Hendery walking in with a tray of food and nods as a quiet “okay” leaves his lips.

“Good boy…so good for us, aren’t you?” Yangyang’s cheeks go bright red and he tries to hide his face in Lucas’s chest, the older enveloping him in a tight hug and kissing the top of his head. He looks back up when he feels someone tap his arm gently and sees Ten holding some food at the end of a pair of chopsticks. Yangyang shyly opens his mouth and lets Ten feed him, causing everyone in the room to coo and feed him too.

They spend some time like this, Yangyang comfortably perched on Lucas’s lap, leaning agains his chest, getting fed by the other members. At some point Ten gets up to fetch some water from the kitchen, praises falling out of his lips everytime his baby Yangie takes a sip. He was feeling warm and safe with them and started to believe that maybe…maybe they did love him, maybe he wasn’t bad.

But he still missed Dejun and Kun. He was scared of saying something and upsetting the others who were treating him so nicely but he needed his Kun. He had no reason to worry because before he could say something Sicheng suggested they call the older “Are you feeling better, sweetheart? Where’s your phone? Let’s call Kun and Dejunie so you can tell them you miss them, okay?”

Yangyang got up to get his phone from the bedside table and sat back down, this time between Sicheng’s open legs, leaning back against his chest when he felt Sicheng’s arms around his waist. He let out a contented sigh when he felt Sicheng’s soft lips on his neck. Still, he called Kun and waited while it rang. And he waited. And he waited. And he waited some more and then…it went to voicemail.

“It’s okay, Yangie…try again!” so he did. This time it only rang a couple of times before the call got rejected. Maybe third time’s the charm, right? It wasn’t. Once again Kun rejected the call. He didn’t have to wait too long until his phone vibrated.

From Kun-ge 💕💕 | 3:32pm

yangie…we talked about this! today is about dejun and you can’t keep interrupting, please don’t be selfish…

Yangyang felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes watering once more, nothing else on his mind other than that word. selfish. selfish. selfish. selfish

He barely registered being turned around and placed in Sicheng’s lap, or the soothing rubs on his back, or the gentle words in his ear. He definitely didn’t notice Ten leaving the bedroom to call Kun himself. All he knew was that he was bad and Kun was tired of him.

**——————**

_Calling_ KunKun 😈

_Hey…why the hell is everyone calling me today?_

Kun…you need to come home…

_Why? Is something wrong?_

Yangie has been crying since you left this morning…

_Ugh he’s overreacting…I told him I would spend time with him next time we had a day off!_

Yeah…you also promised him that same thing weeks ago, did you forget?

_What? When did - oh no, oh no, oh no…shit, I completely forgot_

Yeah…and we’ve all been ignoring him and he’s feeling like we don’t love him anymore. He was starting to feel better but your text really upset him…

_Shit…I said he was being selfish and to stop interrupting our date…_

Bit of an asshole move if you ask me…get your ass back home…quickly!

_I’m on my way_

_Call ended 01:04_

**——————**

Ten goes back to the bedroom where Yangyang is laying down, legs intertwined with Hendery’s and his face pushed against his chest. Hendery’s head is resting on Lucas’s legs and Sicheng is sitting behind Yangyang, petting his sides. Ten takes a moment to soak in the loving scene in front of him before joining them on the bed.

“Yangie baby, Kun is coming back home…”

“Is he mad at me?” Yangyang stares at Ten, with teary eyes and pouty lips.

“No baby boy, he isn’t…he’s mad at himself for hurting you…come here” Ten, once again, pulls Yangyang into his lap so the boy is straddling him. “I’m mad at myself too…making you feel ignored…” he leans down to kiss Yangyang. The kiss is slow and gentle, almost as an apology and Yangyang melts into it.

“I want some yangie cuddles too!” Hendery whines and pulls Yangyang away from Ten and kisses him too, much more hungrily and desperately than Ten.

“Not fair…you cuddled with him the most!” Yangyang lets out a small gasp as Lucas pulls him away from the other two and lays him down, settling on top of him. Lucas stops for a second to stare into Yangyang’s eyes with a loving gaze, before leaning down to kiss him too.

Sicheng watched as the two kissed. He really wanted to join but he didn’t want to interrupt the moment between them. Ten seeming to notice Sicheng’s dilemma, started to pull on Lucas’s shirt to get his attention. Lucas looks back at Ten who nods towards Sicheng, before turning towards Hendery and pulling him in for a kiss. Lucas smiles at Sicheng and motions him to join them. He pulls away just enough so Sicheng could lean down to kiss Yangyang softly, one hand on his hip and the other on his hair.

They stay like that for some time, trading kisses between each other, soft praises falling from their lips whenever they kiss Yangyang. Yangie felt so happy and warm and loved. He couldn’t help the small giggles or the rosy cheeks whenever one of the others kissed his nose or told him how pretty he was.

That’s the scene that welcomes Kun and Dejun once they get home. Kun focus his attention on Yangyang, lying on his back, tear tracks still visible on his blushy cheeks but a smile gracing his lips.

“Oh, look who’s home, baby boy…” Ten smiles sweetly at Yangyang as he helps him sit up.

“Yangie, I’m so sorry…I was such an asshole” Kun gets closer to the bed, Dejun following close. He kneels on the floor in front of Yangyang and reaches for his hands, kissing his nuckles.

“W-we got you a gift…” Xiaojun says in a small, sad voice. He lifts his arms to show Yangyang the teddy bear they got him “Can you forgive us?”

Yangyang smiles and nods shyly. “We’re gonna leave and give you guys some alone time” Ten lays a kiss on Yangyang’s lips and gets up from the bed, followed by Lucas and Hendery who each kiss one of Yangyang’s cheeks. Sicheng was last. He brushed some hair out of Yangyang’s forehead before leaving a gentle kiss there, then one on his cheek “I love you, never forget that” he whispered in his ear before finally joining the others and leaving the bedroom.

Yangyang smiled lightly and reached for the bear on Xiaojun’s hands, holding it close to his chest once he had it.

“Do you like it, sweetheart? Dejunie was the one who picked it”

Yangyang reaches out for Xiaojun once more, this time pulling him in for a kiss “I loved it…” he whispers against Xiaojun’s lips, barely parting the kiss before going in for another. Kun just stares lovingly at his two baby boys, now sitting side by side on the bed sharing kiss after kiss as he rubs their thighs. Eventually they break apart and Xiaojun whispers something in Yangyang’s ear, that kun doesn’t quite understand, which makes the younger boy blush before leaving the bedroom too.

“Can you hold me?” Kun feels a pang in his chest at the vulnerable look on Yangyang’s face. He almost trips over himself trying to get up from the floor when Yangie reaches out to him and whispers a simple “I need you”

Kun lies down on his side and pulls Yangyang close to himself, the younger desperately clinging onto him. Yangyang missed this so much, the warm, safe feeling of Kun’s arms around him, the light scratch of Kun’s fingernails on the back of his neck.

“I missed you so much…” Yangyang’s voice cracks and he can feel tears forming in his eyes once again. He had spent the day crying and he was so tired of it but that didn’t stop the tears from flowing.

“I know…I’m so sorry, baby” Kun feels Yangie’s tears wetting his shirt and his trembling figure trying to contain the sobs “Shh, don’t cry…I’m here now. I missed having you in my arms like this, baby boy” he holds Yangyang even tighter, rubbing comforting circles on his back. He leans down to kiss Yangyang’s forehead and the boy finally lets a quiet sob escape. “Shh I got you, I got you…how could I hurt my baby boy this much, huh?” Kun pulls away so he can look Yangyang in the eyes, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“Am-am I a good boy?”

“Yes, Yangie…you’re such a good boy. You’re my good boy”

“Your good boy?” Yangyang looks up, a faint blush on his cheeks. Kun doesn’t remember the last time Yangyang acted like this, so shy and bashful. He was usually much more feisty and bratty, but always good. Always, always good.

“Yes, my angel…my good boy.” he holds onto Yangyang’s face, making sure Yangie is looking at him “I love you so much that just thinking how much I upset you makes me sick. I know my actions haven’t really been matching the words these past few weeks but I promise I’ll do better” Kun leans down and kisses him, packing all his feelings into it. He kisses him all slow and gentle at first as if Yangyang could break at any moment but soon Yangyang’s hands are on his chest and he is looking at Kun with so much hope and love in his eyes. “Let me show you how much I love you, baby boy…I’m gonna take care of you tonight” he gently pushes Yangyang flat on his back and hovers over him for a moment before leaning down in a desperate, longing-filled kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making his baby cry, Kun wants nothing more than to make it up to him and make him understand how much he loves him

After making his baby cry, Kun wants nothing more than to make it up to him and make him understand how much he loves him.

Yangyang feels so relaxed while caged under Kun’s body. like nothing could hurt him while his Kun was there to protect him. Kun pulls away from a kiss but doesn’t go too far, his nose brushing gently against Yangyang’s.

Yangyang leans up, trying to kiss him again but Kun playfully pulls away, earning himself a whine from the younger.

“What is it? Does my pretty boy want a kiss?” Kun’s voice is teasing as he leans down and kisses Yangyang’s forehead. “Here?” when Yangyang whines again Kun kisses first his right cheek and then his left “or here?” Yangyang lets out a frustrated whine and leans up to try to kiss Kun again but at the last moment the older moves up a little and kisses his nose “What? Not here either?” Kun laughs at Yangie’s adorable pout and finally lets their lips touch.

Yangyang doesn’t let him pull away again, circling his legs around Kun’s waist and throwing his arms around his neck, pulling him close.

Kun’s tongue brushes against Yangyang’s bottom lip, who immediately lets him into his mouth. There is no rush to their kiss, their tongues dancing together as time seems to stop for no one else but them. Kun pulls away with Yangyang’s bottom lip trapped between his teeth, eliciting a groan from the younger. He continues on, leaving small kisses to Yangyang’s jaw and moving to his neck. Kun knows Yangyang’s body like the back of his hand, knows all the tricks to get the younger reacting. He also knows that sucking on a certain exact area on Yangyang’s neck has him arching his back off the bed. so that’s what he does.

Yangyang bares his neck to Kun, giving him better access and in no time his neck is littered in red and purple blotches. Kun loves how breathless Yangyang sounds already, how he can feel the younger’s hard cock straining against the confines of his sweatpants. He grinds down against Yangyang, a high pitched moan escaping his lips followed by breathy pleas.

“What a sweet, needy baby…aren’t you hot in all those clothes?” Kun sits up and slips his hand inside Yangyang’s sweater, petting his stomach “You’re sweating…let’s get you out of them, okay?” he grabs the hem of the sweater to help the younger pull it over his head but they both end up laughing when Yangyang’s head gets stuck in the collar. They finally manage to get it free and after a couple more kisses Yangie leans back down against the pillow, while Kun is busy pulling down the rest of his clothes.

Kun stares at Yangyang’s naked form on the bed. His body contrasting so beautifully with the white sheets. Yangyang’s cheeks start heating up again under the weight of Kun’s gaze and he tries to cover himself.

“No, no, no…we can’t have that, can we, Yangie? Let me look at you…my beautiful baby…” Kun says lovingly as he pulls Yangyang’s hands away from his body. He takes some time to run his hands on Yangyang’s chest, his stomach, his hips. Yangie’s red cock twitches and leaks some precum when Kun’s hands reach his thighs and he spreads his legs, hoping Kun gets the message. Kun smirks and runs his index finger down Yangyang’s shaft, collecting the precum on his finger and taking it to his mouth, causing Yangyang to let out a strangled moan.

“Please…p-please, want to touch you…” he sits up and reaches for the buttons on Kun’s shirt, his fingers trembling so much that Kun coos and reaches for the buttons too, helping Yangyang undo them. He doesn’t remove the shirt, leaving it unbuttoned as he reaches for his zipper.

Yangyang stares at Kun kneeling on the bed, his torso on display as he slowly unzips his jeans. His hands tentatively reach for Kun’s abs as Yangyang looks up as if asking for permission.

Kun smiles lovingly and grabs Yangyang’s hands, leading them to his abdomen. A shiver runs down his spine at the warm touch of Yangyang’s fingertips, so gentle and shy but so full of admiration at the same time. Kun feels his heart melting when Yangyang suddenly envelops him in a hug, burying his face in his stomach.

Kun rests his arms around Yangyang’s shoulders, his fingers lightly scratching his scalp. This always seems to relax him and Kun is happy to just stay like that, enjoying having his baby in his arms, hearing the little pleased moans coming out of Yangyang. The mood starts to change when Yangyang starts to leave little kisses on Kun’s abdomen, progressively getting lower and lower. Kun helps Yangyang pull his jeans and underwear down to his mid-thighs and lets his head fall back as he feels the familiar wet heat of Yangyang’s mouth.

He starts by sucking on the head, his tongue circling it before taking Kun deeper into him. Kun lets out a groan and one of his hands flies to Yangyang’s head as he grabs his hair. He really wanted to push him down, make him gag, feel his throat constricting around his cock as drool rolled down his chin but he would leave that for some other time. Today was all about making his Yangie feel loved. He looked down into Yangyang’s eyes as the other tried to take him even deeper, his eyes getting teary with effort. It had been a while since Yangyang had deeptroated someone and he was starting to gag.

“Hey, hey…don’t hurt yourself, angel” Kun pulled ou slightly so Yangyang could breathe a little and wiped the tears that had started to fall with his thumbs. “You’re doing so well, baby…but i’m supposed to be the one taking care of you! Lie down…” Yangyang gave one last kitten lick and left a small kiss to the head before lying back down on the bed.

“Are you sure you liked it? I could have done better…” Yangyang was honestly feeling a little disappointed in himself for not being able to take Kun all the way down. Kun, who had finished taking all his clothes off, joined him on the bed quickly and shushed him with a kiss before Yangyang could continue.

“You did amazing, baby boy…I always love everything you have to give. I’m so lucky to have such a perfect angel in my life…” Yangyang felt himself blush all the way down to his chest and tried to hide his face in his hands but Kun wasn’t having it. He pulls his hands away and kisses his lips a second time, and a third and a fourth for good measure before starting to move down to his jaw, his hickey covered neck and his protruding collarbones. He litters his chest in kisses and little bites that have the younger arching off the bed desperate for more.

Kun feels Yangyang’s hands grabbing onto his hair as he steers him towards his nipples. He was so sensitive there that everyone knew the story of the time Ten and Hendery made him cum just by playing with them. Kun takes one nipple in his mouth, while his hand teases the other, first sucking it, his tongue playing with the hardened nub before letting his teeth graze it gently. Yangyang lets out a loud, high-pitched moan as his hips involuntarily buck up, his cock smearing precum on Kun’s stomach. Kun lifts his head to laugh at the younger before teasing him for being so needy and moving on to the other nipple. His other hand slides down Yangyang’s body to grab his hard, leaking cock. Yangyang becomes a whiny mess, head thrown back on the soft pillow, moans and incomprehensible pleas falling from his mouth and Kun loves every second of it.

“I’m…i-i’m gonna…” Yangyang moans and Kun doesn’t stop playing with his nipples and jerking him with fast strokes until Yangyang is spasming and cumming in his hand. Kun keeps touching him all the way through it until Yangyang whines from overstimulation and tries to pull him away.

“You taste so good, baby…” Kun takes his semen covered hand to his mouth and starts licking it clean before scooping some into his fingers and guiding them to Yangyang’s lips “Here, try it…” Yangyang obediently sucks Kun’s fingers into his mouth, tasting himself on the older’s skin. “Such a good boy… you’re so good for me, sweetheart…” Yangyang preens at the praise, a sweet smile appearing on his lips before he went back to sucking.

Kun takes his fingers out of Yangyang’s mouth and leans down to leave a small peck on his lips. He then lies down on his side next to Yangyang who also turns to face him. Kun gently holds onto his cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs before pulling Yangyang into a deep kiss as their legs intertwined. Yangyang throws his arms around Kun’s neck and Kun moves his hand to his waist curving it towards his ass and pulling their crotches close. Kun starts to move his hips in slow circles and he feels Yangyang’s now soft cock twitch and harden against his still hard one. Yangyang leaves open mouthed kisses to every inch of Kun’s skin he can reach and starts moving his hips without noticing, moans and groans muffled by Kun’s neck.

“So hard already? You must have been so desperate for someone to touch you, my angel…”

“Yes, so desperate…make me feel good, pl-please” Kun leaves one final kiss to the top of Yangyang’s head before reaching for the second drawer on the bedside table where he knew the younger kept the lube. Yangyang whined at the loss of contact when Kun pulled away but was soon soothed when Kun came back to him and kissed his nose.

“You’re so beautiful, do you know that?” Yangyang smiled and his cock twitched at the praise, which got Kun’s attention “Did you like that…hearing me call you beautiful? You’re just the sweetest baby boy, aren’t you?” Yangyang nods shyly, almost moving his hands to cover his face once again but decides against it which earned him a proud smile from Kun.

Kun makes him lie on his back and repositions himself so he now stands between Yangyang’s legs. He moves down on the bed and spreads Yangyang’s legs a little further, holding onto them and groping them before leaning down to suck on his thighs. Kun keeps marking him and Yangyang whines at the feeling of Kun’s mouth so close to where he wanted it but never actually going there.

“Is my baby getting needy again? What do you want me to do? Come on, use your words, sweetheart…” Kun says once he is happy with the marks left all over Yangyang’s thighs.

“S-suck my cock…please, please…need your mouth, p-please” Yangyang’s voice is so shy yet so desperate that Kun doesn’t tease him anymore and immediately licks a long stripe of Yangyang’s cock before taking him in his mouth. “Hmm t-thank…thank you”

Kun pulls away and look up with an amused glint in his eyes “Please and thank you? Such a polite baby boy! My angel deserves a reward, don’t you think?” he grabs the bottle of lube and spreads some on his fingers before swallowing Yangyang down again. Yangyang lets out a breathy moan when he feels one of Kun’s lubed up fingers teasing his rim.

He starts slowly with one finger, lazily pulling it in and out as he kept on blowing Yangyang, taking him deeply and swallowing around him. Yangyang’s moans are loud and could probably be heard by everyone else in the dorm but he can’t stop them from coming out as he spreads his legs out even wider when Kun adds a second finger at the same time as he tongues at Yangyang’s slit. Pleas fall from Yangyang’s lips and his hands are clenched around the sheets as Kun scissors his fingers slowly so he won’t hurt him. Kun pulls his fingers out and reaches for Yangyang’s hands and leads them to his own head, groaning when he gets the message and starts to push him down on his cock, making him gag. Yangyang pats his head apologetically and eases his grip on Kun’s hair but the older keeps pushing forward, reaching the base. With one hand he massages Yangyang’s perineum and his balls while the other is busy inserting the same two fingers as before and moving them around, crooking and curving them trying to find the perfect spot. Kun knows he found it when Yangyang lets out his loudest moan yet, his legs snapping shut around Kun’s head and his arms coming up to cover his face as he whines desperately. Kun doesn’t let up, adding the same pressure to his prostate as he keeps massaging it with his fingers. at the same time he starts sucking just on the head relishing in the sweet whines and sobs from the boy beneath him.

It’s when he adds a third finger, still prodding around his prostate that Yangyang starts desperately patting his shoulders.

“K-kun, Kun…I’m g…again, I’m g-gonna…” he tries to warn the older but Kun doesn’t seem to care as he continues to suck him, bobbing his head faster as his fingers speed up inside Yangyang too. He finally lets ou a loud cry and Kun feels his climax in his mouth. He swallows it all as best as he can but some of it still escapes and is running down his chin when he lifts his head. He keeps massaging Yangyang’s prostate during his orgasm and leans down to kiss him. Yangyang moans when he tastes himself inside Kun’s mouth and licks Kun’s chin of anything that had spilled. Soon he was whining into Kun’s mouth when he kept fingering him. “Too much, it’s too much…”

“It’s too much? So you don’t want my cock?”

“No! I want it, I want it…please, Kun” Kun seemed amused by Yangyang’s state as he kept fingering him, slower this time while he reached for the lube again.

“Well, you said please…and you’ve been so good tonight, how could i say no to you?” he removes his fingers from Yangyang’s ass so he could properly lube up his cock making him whine at the empty feeling. He can feel the affection in his heart when he hears Yangyang whisper a soft “please hurry” and the only way he can show it is by repeatedly leaving quick pecks to his pouty lips. Kun pulls away before lining himself with Yangyang’s entrance. He starts pushing in slowly, keeping an eye on Yangie’s face for any signs of pain or discomfort but the only thing he sees is Yangyang’s eyes fluttering shut, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan.

“Good?” Kun asks once he bottoms out and Yangyang nods, a pleased smile on his face. Kun wanted to wait, to take things slow but Yangyang had other ideas and he starts pushing back against Kun’s cock, grinding against him. The older gets the message and starts thrusting inside him but still trying to keep a slow pace.

“Faster!” Yangyang whines in frustration

Kun stops moving completely and looks at Yangyang. “No please? Hmmm…I don’t know if you deserve it…” he goes back to thrusting but now at an even agonizingly slower pace. He loved the feeling of Yangyang’s tight walls around him and the sting of Yangyang’s nails on his arms; and even though he really wanted to start pounding into the boy, he was a patient man and teasing Yangyang was always so much fun.

“I’m sorry…please, Kun…please go faster…” god, Kun had forgotten how pretty Yangyang looked when he begged. He looks at Yangyang with one eyebrow raised continuing with his slow, shallow thrusts as he waited for the other to get more desperate.

“Please, please, Kun…p-please! I was good, y-you said I was good, please! I’ve missed you so so so so much, please fuck me…” tears were now falling freely from his eyes and his speech was becoming more and more incoherent. Kun would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a pang of guilt when Yangie mentioned how much he missed him.

“Shh, you’re right, you’re right. you’ve been so good…you’re always so good, baby boy” he leans down to kiss Yangyang’s forehead and wipe his tears. He grabs Yangyang’s legs and throws them over his shoulder before starting to thrust faster.

Yangyang holds tightly onto Kun as moans and sobs come out of him uncontrollably. He missed this. Feeling that he belonged to someone. That Kun, his Kun, could break him apart and put him back together with harsh movements but gentle words. He was so lost in the pleasure that he lets out a squeak when Kun turns them around before sitting up with Yangyang straddling him.

Kun looks up and pushes Yangyang’s head down so they could kiss. He then wraps his arms around Yangyang in a tight, warm hug. They kiss and hold each other for a while before Yangyang starts to get impatient again. Kun slides his hands to his waist to help secure him as Yangyang starts bouncing on his cock. Kun thinks he has never seen him look more beautiful with his messy, sweaty hair clinging to his forehead and tear tracks visible on his red cheeks. His eyes shut and mouth open as breathy moans and gasps pour out of him and Kun thinks that if that was the only melody he heard for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man.

He lies back down, pulling Yangyang down with him so he could more easily thrust up into the waiting heat of Yangyang’s ass. It was also easier for Kun to push his and Yangyang’s lips together in a desperate, messy, spit filled kiss. They could both tell they were getting close, Kun’s thrusts getting erratic as he took turns between swallowing down Yangyang’s moans and whispering i love you’s against his red, swollen lips. Kun slides his hand down to Yangyang’s cock and jerks him fast, his precum helping the slide.

Yangyang lets out one last moan as he pulls on Kun’s hair and cums on their stomachs. A couple of seconds later kun gives one final, strong thrust and cums deep inside Yangyang. Yangyang collapses on top of Kun as he struggles to control his breathing. Kun pulls out slowly and chuckles at Yangyang’s hiss and lies him down once again on the bed before pulling him into his chest. They stay like that for a while, their hard breathing the only sound heard in the bedroom.

Kun can feel Yangyang’s cum drying on his stomach and he knows the other can’t be comfortable with the cum seeping out of his ass so he decides do get up to get a towel. Yangyang was not happy with that idea and immediately cries out, holding tightly onto Kun.

“Come on, baby boy…let me get you something to clean up…I promise I’ll come back” Kun says as he runs his fingers through Yangyang’s hair

“Promise you’ll come back?” Yangyang’s voice was small and vulnerable once again and Kun almost gave up on the idea of leaving.

“I promise, my angel…I won’t leave you alone, I’ll come back to you. I’ll keep taking care of you…is that okay?” Yangyang nods and Kun runs to the bathroom. He returns as quickly as possible with a warm, wet towel which he uses to clean Yangyang, gently and lovingly. He wipes his face, his stomach, his cock and his thigs before trying to clean the cum slipping out of him. Once he was happy with the result he resumes his position on the bed.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Kun pulls away so he can look Yangyang in the eyes.

“I’m okay…just need you…” Yangyang cuddles closer into him, feeling the sleepiness and exhaustion take over. He was almost falling asleep when he heard the words “I love you so much…I’ll make sure you always know it” softly whispered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr and twitter (same name!)


End file.
